Beautiful
by Brown-Eyed-Beauty1998
Summary: Sam and Freddie bond, fight, then bond again. Vanessa had to break up with Gibby, but Gibby doesn't want to say no. Carly's had a bit of trouble with love. Not all love is BEAUTIFUL.
1. Chapter 1

"Freddie!" Sam called excitedly down the hall. "Freddie, Freddie, Freddie!" She hyped as she was right in front of her. He looked up from his computer and noticed the blonde tom-boy standing in front of him.

"Yes?" he chuckled. He looked at her closed fists. "What are those?" She bobbed her head in excitement.

"Well you know how Carly's sick?" Freddie nodded. Carly had gotten sick last night with the stomach flu. "She was _supposed _to see Blood and Guns with me, and now I have this extra ticket. I knew you liked them too." That was correct; it was Freddie's favorite band the past four years.

"I'd love too, Sam," he smiled. She flashed her perfect teeth and gave him the ticket.

"Cool," she said light hearted. She turned around before leaving. "Be at the bus station at 7." She slid out of the room and left the boy with the company of his computer. He looked at the small dash at the bottom. It said 5:45. He should start getting done now.

He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked for minor flaws; pimples, stubs of hair, and other things. He flexed his arms. They were larger than usual. He had been worrying more about his charisma. He continued to get done for his date. Did he consider Sam as a...girlfriend? He wondered to himself. He had liked Carly, but since she started dating Derek, her latest boyfriend, she barely had time for them. He had just given up.

**Sam**

Sam thought hard about what she should wear. She was in her under-garments looking at clothes. She looked at her long mirror and stared at her bodice. She noticed it had become slightly larger than usual. She wondered if she should walk into the bathroom

She had been doing this the past five years; trying to keep her body in the skinniest shape she could. She weighed 100. At 21, she wanted to make that smaller.

She went inside her bathroom to shower. She grabbed her lilac shampoo and conditioner and scrubbed her blond hair. She wanted Freddie to think she was pretty. She wanted Freddie to like her for a while. She was always jealous of Carly; she could get any guy to like her whenever.

Freddie had been the only boy that's stayed by Sam's side. Everyone else had bailed on her. She finished getting done for the concert.

**Freddie**

Freddie looked at his watch; 6:55. When he looked up, he saw a blonde figure walking in the moonlight. She was beautiful. He cleared his throat so he wouldn't sound raspy. He looked at his escort.

Her blue-green eyes were assented with silver glitter. She wore a blue halter top with black jeans. She wore gray boots and jewelry. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. "Hey," Freddie stuttered. Sam chuckled. "You look nice."

"Thanks," she said shyly. She looked Freddie up and down. "You look nice too." He felt blood rush up to his cheeks, slowly going his whole face. She smiled at his nervousness. The bus pulled up beside them. "Is your mom okay with this?" She joked.

"She can't be okay with what she doesn't know." Sam quickly turned her head at him shocked. He smirked and walked up the steps on the bus. Sam followed and they went to the back of the bus.

"How did you know I liked Blood and Guns?" Sam blushed and looked at Freddie.

"I was looking through your computer and saw your playlist. Most of your songs were them." Freddie nodded and took one more glance at Sam. He thought she was beautiful. There was no denying that.

"Well, the concert was fun," Sam said, twiddling with a rose. Freddie had bought it for her at the concession stand. It was purple. She poked Freddie with the stem of the rose. "Why this color? There were ten other colors."

"Purple is a good color, that's all." Freddie smiled. He looked up at the door number. It was Sam's house. "So this is where we part ways, I guess." He shrugged. Sam pulled out her key.

"Thanks for everything, Benson." She quickly leaped up and kissed his cheek. "Don't tell _anyone _I just did that," she said jokingly, pointing a finger.

"Thanks Sam," Freddie whispered when the door closed. He walked upstairs to visit his own home. He wouldn't forget this day.

"_I can't let that be unnoticed; I have to make it up to her. I should plan a dinner at her favorite restaurant._" That would be a good idea. He smiled to himself happily and opened up his door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: 2 reviews already. I like it. Well here's some info that would be helpful.**

**Sam: Weighs 100 at age twenty two.**

**Carly: Weighs 138 at age twenty two.**

**Freddie: Weighs 189 (with muscles) 7% body fat at age twenty three.**

**Gibby: 170 12% body fat at age twenty three**

Freddie woke up at a pounding on the door. He groaned and opened up his brown eyes. He stretched and got up. He put his shirt back on and walked over to the door. It was Gibby. "Gibby, it's 7 in the morning. What do you want?" he asked annoyed and groggy. He was enjoying his dream about the new Pear Book Air.

"Can I borrow some peanut butter?" Freddie looked at him amazed. Gibby was confused at his look. "It's Sam and Carly's surprise party today. I'm making my peanut butter balls." Freddie forgot it was their birthday today. It had been a week since the concert, and he rarely spoke to Sam since.

He found it ironic that the best of friends shared their birthday. Well, not really. He just thought it was funny. "Uh, yeah, sure. Here come inside." He motioned for his friend to come in. "You want something."

Gibby sat down at the table. "Coffee's good." He waited for Freddie to come in with the coffee and peanut butter. Gibby enjoyed peanut butter. He was still a kid at heart; and the stomach.

"Here ya' go, bud." Freddie slid the coffee down on the table. Gibby took it and spun the spoon around the blackness of the hot liquid. Freddie looked at his friend. "Something tells me you're not here _only _for peanut butter." Gibby looked up at Freddie.

"Vanessa called it off." Freddie was in shock. Vanessa and Gibby were dating for 5 years, and he proposed to her last month.

"Why? I'm so sorry." Gibby shook his head.

"We never broke up, she just doesn't want to get married yet. She's just not ready for that. _Bond _yet" Freddie nodded. Vanessa was like that. She was adventurous.

"Well, at least you still have her. Is she going to the party, too?" Gibby nodded.

"Listen, I heard that you and Sam are going out." Freddie almost choked on the coffee he was drinking. He wiped his mouth with his arm.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked surprised.

"Well, I never really heard it. I just wanted to see how you would react." Gibby thought for a moment. "I heard you and-" Freddie lifted the peanut butter.

"Take your peanutty goodness and go." He shoved the condiment into Gibby's hands and pushed him out the door. He closed it, but still heard him outside the door.

"The party's at 6. Don't be late!" The voice was muffled. He heard footsteps, then a loud thump. He guessed he had fallen. He shook his head and chuckled silently.

"What a klutz," he said. He decided to get ready for something. He wasn't staying home all day.

**Gibby**

"Vanessa?" He asked puzzled. He saw her sitting in the park alone. She was feeding the birds and smiling. She never heard him. "Vanessa," he tried again when he got closer. Her head popped up and her hazel eyes sparkled.

"Oh, hi Gibby." She smiled cheerfully. She too his hand gently and put some seeds in it. She pushed his hand to make him throw the seeds. "This is fun if you try it, you know."

"I know. But listen, don't forget the party's tonight." Vanesssa's mouth made an 'O' shape.

"I completely forgot. But don't worry, I'll be there. Don't worry your pretty little head." She kissed his cheek. "I have to go, but I'll see you soon." She skipped off. Gibby smiled at the thought of being with her the rest of his life.

**Sam**

"Hey, Carly," Sam said, trying to catch up with her friend. "You know that girl Teresa Miller; the one from Pottery Farm?"

"Yeah, did you get that text too? I can't believe she has the same birthday as us."

"Well, she's just one of the 9 million others." Sam smiled. "So where are you going."

"Just the groovy smoothie then to the party. Wanna come with?" Sam nodded and walked with her friend into the shop.

"Here's your guava, and my mango." Carly said as she sat down. "I heard Freddie liked somebody." Sam stopped drinking her drink and looked up.

"Who," she asked in anticipation. She thought she started liking Freddie after their date. She hoped that was the same.

"Nobody, I just wanted to see how you would react." Carly laughed, while Sam giggled nervously.

_Should I be happy or sad about that? Maybe she never even talked to him, so I still have a chance! _Sam thought to herself. She continued drinking her smoothie. She would try to get the ball rolling at the party.

**Vanessa**

_I have to call him. I have to tell him I'm not going to the party. If he asks why, I'll tell him I was busy. That's a good excuse._

She dialed his number into her cell phone. It rang several times until she heard the familiar "hello".

"Hey, Gibby. I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight. I made plans and I can't cancel them. I'm sorry."

"That's alright," he said gloomy. "We can go somewhere tomorrow though, right."

"Of course, that sounds great," she said with a chuckle. They both said bye and she closed the phone. She turned to Derek. "Maybe I should go."

He gently caressed her arm. "Why would you want to do that? Go to some silly little party?" Vanessa bit her lip.

"I don't know." She felt guilty about lying to him like that.

"Does this help." He slowly pressed his lips to hers. After five seconds of kissing, he pulled away. "Does it?" She nodded and they continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam waited in her room. Freddie said he would take her to Teresa's surprise party. She thought he had forgotten it was her birthday. _Why should he remember _my_ birthday_, she thought to herself upset. She looked over at her side and saw the purple rose. She got off her bed and scurried over to her computer.

Results poured in by hundreds on the page, but one answer was in large, bold, black letters. **PURPLE ROSES ARE A SIGN OF LOVE.**

That made her heart swoon. Did he know that? If he did, that would give her a better chance of being with him. She quickly got done for the party. She pulled out a red, gold buttoned shirt and black pants. She pulled out her black leather boots and went into the shower to get done.

**Derek**

After their cuddling session, Vanessa and Derek sat in silence. Derek looked at his watch. "I have to go to Sam and Carly's party. I'm breaking up with her so I can be with you." Vanessa leaned up and stared at him in disbelief.

"I don't want you to do that, though. Carly is a very nice girl."

"I know she is, but I want to be with you." He tapped her nose with his finger. "And you need to be broken up with Gibby by tomorrow. Or we're done. " He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

He hopped in his car and listened to his radio. He bobbed his head along with the music. "I'm sorry, Carly. We can be still friends?" He looked in his mirror. "No, that's like saying, 'your dog died, but you can still keep it.'" He tried to think of something else. "We're not exactly the cutest couple around, so I'm done with you. Mean _and _keeps my rep."

**Freddie and Sam**

"Enjoying the party," she said over Freddie's shoulder. He was cutting the cake her and Sam just blew out. "Admit it, you planned this party!" He chuckled lightly.

"Yes, I am and did actually. Hey, where's Sam."

"I think she's over there." He nodded and walked down the hall. He opened the door and saw the blond sweetie. Her arms were folded across her chest, as if she was waiting for him.

"I found out what a purple rose means," she smirked.

"What does it mean?" Sam was surprised; he really only bought her that because purple was a cool color?

"Oh, never mind. It probably wasn't true, anyway." She walked away from Freddie and downstairs.

"That was close," Freddie muttered to himself. He hoped she never knew what it meant. If she never felt the same way, he would be so embarrassed.

Sam walked down and saw Carly crying; talking to Derek. He walked out of the door. She quickly walked over to her friend. The party looked like it was over. "What did he do?"

"He broke up with me," she sobbed. Sam hugged Carly tightly. She patted her back. Carly back away and wiped her face. "I think I'm gonna go." And with that, she left her own party. She heard Freddie walk behind her.

"Derek broke up with her." She turned behind her. Freddie put his hand on Sam's shoulders.

"Meet me at my house at midnight. I have to talk to you." She nodded and they both went home.

**Gibby and Vanessa**

Gibby wondered why Vanessa didn't come. He decided he would call her. He pulled out his phone and waited. Her sweet voice picked up. "Hello," she asked.

"Hey, sweetie. Listen, I-"

"I have to break up with you!" Gibby couldn't believe it. He thought he heard wrong.

"What, I don't understand."

"You shouldn't. People usually say, 'it's not you, it's me.' This is one of times. You honestly don't deserve me," she said in a realizing tone. She didn't want to hurt Gibby anymore, so she slammed her cell phone shut. She put her hand to her mouth and let tears roll down her face. What had she done?

Freddie heard thumps and bumps outside his door. He got up and was ready to defend himself. He heard a knock. He walked over to open it, and a skinny body fell into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Carly, what are you doing here?" He said, trying to position her upright.

"Relax, Freddie," she slurred. Freddie knew she was drunk. "I just went to have a little fun." She put her finger on a table. She then looked at Freddie. "Did I ever tell you," she got closer to Freddie. "You have really pretty lips?" She gently pressed her lips against Freddie's. Normally he would enjoy this, but he didn't this time. He pulled away.

"Carly, don't do this to yourself because of Derek." She walked closer to him.

"Who's gonna stop me?" She went towards the window. She took off her shirt and revealed a black brassiere. She threw the shirt out the window. "Whoops," she giggled. She ran over to Freddie.

"Carly, stop!" he roared. That would get somebody's attention. Carly stopped running towards him.

"I…I'm sorry, Freddie." Freddie sighed. He looked around for something-anything to cover Carly up.

"Here take this," he said, giving her one of his shirts. It was twice her size, and went over her shorts. "Come on, let's get you home." They scurried out of the door. They looked both ways and quickly rushed to Carly's apartment which was across the hall.

"Thanks Freddie," Carly said less slurred. She pecked his cheek and walked in. Freddie smiled at Carly. Best friends and that was it.

_This is what he wanted to show me? _Sam thought. She felt tears go down her face. She felt embarrassed to even like him. She ran back downstairs back to her own abode.

Freddie said good night to Carly and went back into his house. He looked at a small analog clock that had bright, green numbers.

12:15, it read. _Oh, no. Sam was supposed to meet me and I missed her. I'll call her._

He rang the phone and it rung 2 times until it went to voicemail. He thought she was sleeping.

"Hey Sam," he whispered. "I wish you would've came over. If I wasn't home, I had some things to attend to. Call me back." He pressed end. "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam screamed when she walked into her house. She knocked over her nightstands, pictures, and threw her pillows. She huffed and looked at the bathroom. She ran over to her bathroom. "Do it now, Sam Puckett!" She felt tears roll as she leaned over her toilet.

….

Sam looked at her face in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy, mascara was down her face, and her face was blood red. She felt a bit light headed too. "The things I do," she whispered to herself. She chuckled lightly in sarcasm. "Not anymore."

**Vanessa**

"Hey, babe," Derek said as he walked into Vanessa's kitchen. It was 10 in the morning, but Vanessa was done and ready to head out. She was ready for a reason. She had been waiting for Derek. He went over to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"You, you…bastard! You made me break the one guy's heart that actually cared about me! You only want me the same reason you want Carly."

"And what would that be, love?" he purred. She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him to her. She kissed him passionately, inviting him into her mouth. She pulled away and smirked.

"That. Now get out." She started to push him towards the door, but he took a hard grip on her wrist.

"So that's how it is; give me the best kiss of my life, then kick me out? I don't think so." He kissed Vanessa roughly. Vanessa tried pushing him off with the hand he never had a grip on. It was no use; his body was too big. He pulled away for air.

"I'll stop if you don't break up with me," he smirked. She had no choice.

"I'm so glad you broke up with Carly," she yelled annoyed. He raised an eyebrow. "So I can have you all to myself," she lied nervously. "I'm going out to the park for some fresh air."

…..

Vanessa had to get away from him. Maybe she could leave the state. That would be perfect. She has an aunt in Ontario, so she could stay with her. She would leave the following night. But first, she needed to make amends.

Speaking of amends, she saw Gibby sitting in the park…feeding the birds. "I knew you would try it," she said weakly. He looked up and blinked.

"Vanessa, why did you break up with me?" Vanessa decided to come clean.

"I was cheating on you with Carly's boyfriend. I realized that hurting you was hurting me. You're so nice to me, and I was a big liar. I knew I couldn't stay with you, and I tried to break up with Derek, but he's threatened me and if I break up with him, I don't know," she whimpered the last part.

Gibby brushed her bang out her face and wiped her tears. "There was always a reason to be friends with you, and you still haven't given me a reason to not love you." He quickly kissed her. Vanessa thought this was much better than kissing Derek- no, she knew it was better than kissing Derek.

She pulled away when she realized she had to say good-bye. "This is probably the last time you'll see me, Gibby Gibson." Gibby shook his head.

"No, please don't leave me. Where are you even going?"

"I can't tell you. I still don't deserve you." She never even noticed it was raining. She looked up and started running away from Gibby, away from Derek, and away from Seattle.

**Carly**

"My damn head," Carly groaned. Her servant gave her a cup of coffee. "Thank you." Her headache had gotten worse.

"That's why I don't drink," Penelope, her French servant, said. She noticed Carly wasn't as cheerful. "Your attitude is not just because of your headache, _oui_?"

"I think I made a complete fool of myself last night." Carly put her head on the table. "I damn threw my damn shirt out the damn window!"

"Well, other than that, did you have fun?" Carly looked up annoyed. Penelope held her hands up in defense. Carly looked at her phone.

"Sam still hasn't answered me. I wonder if something's up. Let me call Freddie."

**Freddie**

"No, I haven't spoken to her. I'm gonna go see if she's home," he told Carly. He hung up and walked down the stairs to Sam's house. The door was open, but she wasn't there.

He looked out her window and saw her walking. He sighed and went all the way downstairs. He tried to catch up to the blond headed bimbo. "What are ya' doing!" he called out to her. She turned around angry. "Carly and I have been-" This time Sam spoke up.

"You and Carly this, You and Carly that. Have you ever thought of anything else?" Freddie was confused.

"Yes I have, and what are you talking about." They were having a full blown fight in the middle of the street.

"I saw you and Carly last night. She was wearing your shirt and that's not hard to take guesses."

"She was drunk, and she threw her shirt out of the window. I took her home, but didn't want to let her go without something covering her!" Sam stopped talking. She was on the road. "Then what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I wanted to say." Freddie looked to the left and saw a car coming for Sam. "Sam look out," he yelled. Sam looked and was pushed. Then everything went black for Freddie.

**Is the point of view changing annoying? Sorry if it is. Might change the title. R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Freddie thought of something he never did.

"_Come on," a girl said, pulling on his arm. He felt her light tugging and thought it was funny how she thought she was doing something. "Come on!" she was growing more and more annoyed?_

_He noticed what she was wearing; a white flowing dress and a flower headband. Her hair was down her back curly. She was walking through a meadow filled with flowers and sparkles._

"_Fine, then what do you want to do?" He tried saying something, but no words were coming out. He was basically yelling on mute. "Well, that would be fun!" What would be fun?_

_The girl twirled in circles, but his body felt motionless; like a statue. 'Why aren't I moving!' Freddie tried to yell._

"_That wouldn't be right young boy, we can't." What can't we do? "Well when you put it that way," she smiled._

_She walked father and father away from the boy. He tried to follow her to know where she was going. He heard thunder and felt rain fall on her head. What was going on? He tried to move and shake and talk and yell. Just something to make him feel animate. He could only look at the blond waving at him._

_Everything went black. He couldn't see, but he could hear and feel. He heard honking and screaming and beeping and thumping and just every sound imaginable; but he couldn't see it._

_*.*.*_

"What's going to happen to him?" Sam said with tears. She was sitting next to Carly and Gibby. "He saved me, and I can't do anything about it."

"Don't beat yourself up about this. Things happen for a reason." Carly tried to cheer Sam up.

"He'll be fine, Sam," Gibby added. She looked at both of them. She hoped they were right.

"Doctor," a voice said. "We have a problem in room 218." The two doctors ran down the hall. Sam got up and went to the receptionist.

"What room is Freddie Benson in?" she asked, trying to hide her anxiety.

"Room 218, sweetie." Sam tried to run down to the room. She couldn't let a problem happen.

*.*.*

_His sight had come back, but his mobility hadn't. The whole scene had changed. It was dark and gloomy. The flowers and grass was all dead. The sky became a dark, dark black. He tried to look around for the girl. He called out to her. 'Girl, do you hear me?' No answer._

_He could move again, but didn't want to. It had switched to the blond girl who was lying motionless in the grass. He felt his heart beating faster. Then, when he tried to run to the girl, he was struck by lightning. It felt like it was directed to his heart. The shock just disappeared all of a sudden, but his love was still motionless. He felt energy go through his eyes._

Freddie's eyes popped open in a shock. He jumped out of the bed, feeling a sharp pain in his arm, but he didn't care. He felt people trying to push him down, but he defended himself. One doctor tried pushing frontward, but Freddie threw him across the room. He searched desperately for the girl. He remembered; the girl and a car; nothing else. He felt a needle go through his arm, and he felt sleepy. He fell into the bed.

*.*.*

"He's suffered from what?" Sam cried. He couldn't have memory loss. If he did, how would he love her? "There has to be some way to bring it back." The doctor shrugged.

"If there was a way, it hasn't be discovered. I'm sorry." They both heard noises moments ago, then it just stopped. They walked into room 218, and saw Freddie and a group of doctors. The room was a complete mess. Freddie was breathing deeply.

"Freddie," Sam cried. She ran over to him and looked at his eyes. She hoped the doctors were lying.

"Is that me?" he asked curiously, and the question made Sam withdraw from him. She hoped this was a nightmare and she would wake up. "I know you though." She perked up. "You were in my dream. What is your name?"

"I'm S-" the doctor put a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"I suggest you don't get this all in his head now. Let him get home first." She rubbed her hands together. "Who's ready to get signed out of the hospital?"

*.*.*

"I'll see you later, Sam," Freddie said. He found out that girl's name was Sam Puckett and they had been friends since they were seven. He was following a girl named Carly Shay into her home.

"I've been living her since I was seven," Carly said. "You've been here lots of times. We use to hold a web show called iCarly up there. It was so easy being sixteen." Carly did enjoy being sixteen.

"I have a question." Carly looked at Freddie in curiosity. "What is your relationship to me?"

_This is your chance to start over! The one you've been waiting for; don't let it pass by. _Carly walked over to Freddie and put her arms around his neck. "I'm…your girlfriend." She leaned up and kissed Freddie. Freddie was surprised, but put his arms at Carly's waist.

"This is a good thing, I suppose." They both smiled and continued standing and kissing. Carly thought about if this would hurt Sam, but all is fair in love and war.

*.*.*

"Thanks, Aunt Rosemary for letting me stay with you!" Vanessa yelled as she walked into the home. She just came back from the grocery store. If Rosemary was to let Vanessa stay, she would make her worth it. "I'll put these away." Vanessa quietly hummed to herself as she put the groceries away.

_She never noticed the rustling in the bushes._

"Dinner's ready," Vanessa yelled once again. Her blonde haired aunt walked down the stairs. Her hair was perfectly placed in a ponytail and she was wearing a jogger. "I want a body like that when I'm 40," she chuckled. Rosemary chuckled to.

"Eat what you just made and you will. So why the sudden visit?" Vanessa looked up from playing with her spaghetti. She placed the fork down.

"Oh, I just wanted to see you," she said nervously. "Can you pass the butter," she hurried her words. Rosemary placed her hand on the butter dish. Vanessa sighed. "I wanted to get away from a boy." Rosemary tilted her head.

"That's not so bad. Listen, he'll never be good enough for you anyway."_ More like the other way around,_ she thought. "Well, I'm going upstairs. Remember, I can barely hear up there. I was lucky to hear you now. Good night dear." She kissed her neice's forehead and walked upstairs.

Vanessa got up and cleaned the dinner mess. She washed the dishes by hand and felt the warmness of the water soak through her skin. She looked the window. She saw a face. It took her a moment to realize it wasn't her face. It took her no time to realize it was a boy's.


	6. Chapter 6

"Gibby," Vanessa said shocked, putting a hand to her chest. She was relived as well. "How did you find me?" She opened the window, hearing small creaks.

"I don't feel comfortable talking through a window. Can you come out?" Vanessa looked towards her aunt's room, and then looked back at Gibby.

"Alright, give me a moment." She went to go put on some long-johns. This was Canada, so it was snowing lightly in summer. She placed a fleece hat and gloves on her skin and put on some boots. She grabbed her phone and walked out.

She locked the door behind her, just in case. She saw Gibby leaning against a tree. He was slightly shivering. "Aren't you cold," she said worried. He shook his head. _What a liar._ He held out his hand, but then quickly recoiled.

They made small tracks in the snow, which were covered quickly by the falling snow. The only light they had was the white moonlight coming through the space between the trees. "This is a nice, little place your aunt has here." He looked around at the surroundings. Vanessa knew what he was doing; trying to change the subject.

"How did you find me?" She wanted to know that no matter what. Gibby sighed and pushed his hair back.

"I called your parents." Vanessa looked at him. She barely talked to her parents, and they knew that when they were called by her or Gibby that something was wrong. "They said you stayed with your aunt up north, and I came and found you."_ Derek would never do that for me._

"That was so…sweet, Gibby Gibson." They stopped walking and just looked at each other through streams of small flecks of snow. Gibby leaned in for a kiss, but surprised her by smashing a snowball on her head.

"Gibby!" Vanessa groaned. She picked up snow and threw a ball at him, but it disintegrated before it reached him. She decided to give up and fall into the snow. She felt the snow shift to her shape. She closed her eyes for a few seconds. When she opened them, she saw Gibby right above her. They stared into each other's eyes. They shared a long quick kiss in the night. They rolled in the snow.

Vanessa leaned upward. Gibby went up as well. "I love you, Gibby." He looked at her, questioning what they were doing. Vanessa nodded. This was their night to own.

*.*.*

"Carly, Freddie?" Sam said, sitting in Groovy Smoothie. She saw them cuddling, walking into Groovy Smoothie. They were crossing steps and laughing.

They walked in and looked at Sam. They walked over and sat with her. "Hey, Sam," Carly said nervously. Sam looked at her annoyed. "Uh, Freddie, can you go get me a strawberry blitz?" He nodded and went over to try and order.

"What the hell, Carly Shay!" Carly flinched a bit. "You knew I liked Freddie," she whispered. "How could you do that?"

"I don't know, Sam!" Carly cried a bit. "I just wanted a boyfriend, and I guess Derek left me heartbroken. I'm sorry. I want to break up with him, but I don't want to hurt his feelings." Sam stood up and put her hands on the table.

"Well, you already hurt mine." Sam walked out of the Groovy Smoothie. Freddie sat down.

"Where did she go," he said, passing her the smoothie. She played with the straw. He looked at her with concern. He cleared his throat. "I'm not your boyfriend, am I?" Carly shook her head.

"But, that girl. You both like each other, but she doesn't know you like her. You have to make the first move. Now go before she's gone," she said with a smile. She felt warmness in her heart. Freddie got up and walked out.

"That was a sweet thing you did," said a voice. Carly looked up and saw a boy about her age. He was blonde and had amazing green eyes. "Hi, I'm Roderick," he said holding out his hand. Carly shook it gently.

"I'm Carly and thanks." _I guess Karma's giving me the good part first._

*.*.*.*

"Sam!" Freddie called out. Mentioning her name like this brought back many memories.

"_You look great," he chuckled._

"_Purple is a good color, that's all."…She kissed his cheek._

"_Don't tell anyone I did that."_

"_I love you."_

"_I heard you and Sam were dating." He remembered how nervous he got._

"_Sam, look out!"_

He looked up and ran towards Sam. She looked over at the sound of footsteps and was greeted with an amazing kiss. When he pulled away, he breathed and spoke. "I love you Sam Puckett." He picked her up and spun her around. He put her down.

"Freddie-"

"No, Let me speak. I thought about everything I can remember. I remember our concert, the rose that _did _mean I love you, I thought about how happy I got thinking of us as a couple, and I thought about how I would feel if you were gone! I can't leave you, and I knew that before I even woke up. I dreamed and I knew I had to protect you. If I-"

"Freddie!" Freddie looked at Sam in the middle of his babbling.

"Yes?"

"Shut up," she chuckled. She wrapped one arm around his neck and kissed him. He put his hands around her waist.

"You know," he said _while _they were still kissing. "I haven't made up our concert date." Sam pulled away and looked at him. "I'll be over at your house tomorrow night to pick you up. Be there or be square."

"Yeah, I'm not going to be at my house." She chuckled and looked over. It was a wedding dress store. She looked at the mannequin and it was a beautiful dress. She walked into the store.

"That's a beautiful dress you have on display," she said to the clerk. She looked up and smiled.

"You can try it on, you know. It is because of that boy I saw you with?" Sam blushed.

"I really hope so someday. I would like to try it on, though."

….

The clerk gasped. The dress was beautiful on her. The dress was pulled up into a silvery rose in the back. It cascaded down the back and formed back into the dress. It was a strapless, and had lace sleeves that joined with little strips of silk. Sam smiled at her reflection. Mrs. Samantha Benson. She liked that name.


	7. Chapter 7

Vanessa opened her eyes to sunlight. She squinted at the brightness. She looked to her side and saw she was lying on Gibby; whose shirt was tousled. She got up and looked at herself. She felt like her body wasn't her's.

"Charles, get up!" Gibby shook awake. She only called his real name when he was in trouble. His eyes widened and he shot up. "Did we really?" Gibby nodded. Gibby ran his hand through his hair. Vanessa realized something; Aunt Rosemary.

"You'll come back to Seattle, right?" Gibbyy said as he started trotting towards the train station.

"I might have to," Vanessa said nervously. She ran back to her aunt's house. She tried to open the door quietly. Her aunt's head turn in worry towards the door. She got up from her chair and scurried over to Vanessa. She hugged her tightly.

"I had no idea where the hell you were!" She was concerned and mad. "How could you do that to me." She looked Vanessa up and down and noticed her appearance. Her face turned to a confused expression. "Did you go eat somewhere?"

"No, why?" What a strange question Vanessa thought.

"You look a bit bigger…" her voice trailed off. Her eyes widened, along with Vanessa's. "Upstairs behind the towels. I can't believe you would do something that stupid!" Vanessa wasn't listening. She was worried more about the thought of her being pregnant.

*.*.*.*

"So, now you know all the stuff you need to," Sam said, her fingers intertwined with Freddie's. They were sitting on Freddie's couch watching cars go by. He looked over at his blonde girlfriend.

"It's like I never forgot anything," he chuckled. He tapped Sam's nose with his other hand. She blinked at the touch. "So, I bet you were really upset when I got hit by the car, huh?"

"You really have to ask that? I thought I would never see you again, and that it was my fault. I know you're okay now, though." Sam smiled lightly.

"Well, why don't you start getting ready for our date?" He added extra flirting on the word, 'date.' Sam got up and walked out.

"I'll be waiting." She walked home to start getting done.

*.*.*

Carly grabbed onto Roderick's collar. She pressed her lips against his hard. She sat atop her counter and let Roderick's hands graze the small of her back. Carly stopped kissing him and flipped her hair behind her neck. She started unbuttoning Roderick's shirt. He gently stopped her hands.

"As much as I'm _dying _for that, I want you to meet my family first." Carly did the puppy-dog face, hoping it would work. Roderick mimicked her. "It's not going to work." Carly folded her arms across her chest and grunted. "It's tonight, so please be ready. I'll pick you up at seven. Hope you enjoy lobster." This was true; she enjoyed lobster.

Carly walked into her bathroom after Roderick left. She would give him a pet name; Ronny. She smiled at her reflection. She stared at herself in admiration. She turned around to see her back. She continued to get done.

….

Carly grabbed her purse and walked over to open the door. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She was wearing a red dress that went up to her thighs. She had to keep checking to make sure her 'panties'- she giggled at the word- weren't showing.

"Hey…Wow," Rodereick said, staring at Carly's bodice. "I might have to stay out of the same room as you." He kissed her like they kissed earlier, but stopped before they got any further; they didn't want to have to get redone.

*.*.*

"Come on, now, Sam. You look fine!" Freddie tapped his foot on the floor. Sam was being self-concious again and didn't want to walk into the fancy restraunt.

"No, I'm too girly." Freddie tried to think of a way to get her in. Her folded his arms.

"They have steak," he singsonged. Sam walked in at the sound of meat. She was wearing a black mermaid dress and her hair was in a waterfall up-do. A small black barette was on the left side of her head.

"Presenting the Benson party!" The caller said. It wasn't just an ordinary date; it was one of his friend's debutante ball for his seventeen year old daughter. Her name was Marissa. Freddie linked his arm through Sam's and they walked down the red and gold stairs.

"This is all too classy, I feel out of place." Sam was so worried about being judge. Freddie looked at his date.

"You're fine, I promise." He kissed her cheek and they sat down at their table for two. It would be a very romantic evening for the two.

….

"Care to dance," Freddie said as he held out his hand. Sam looked up and gracefully took it. They went out to the dance floor and twirled and spinned and waltzed and moved to the music. After all, this is what dancing with a loved one was all about.

*.*.*

Vanessa felt like she was experiencing the longest damn 5 minutes in her life. She hoped for a blue strip to appear at the end of the stick. She would love to have a baby, but didn't want a wedlock child. She bit her fingernails. If it would be a pink strip, she thought about names. _Rose, Andrew, Clarissa, oh the list could go on. _She liked the last name because it was a mash between their names;** Charl**es and Van**essa.** Her small timer beeped. She stared at the strip with mixed feelings. It read…

*.*.*

"Excuse my family. Espicially my brother. He hits on _all _my dates, so just ignore him if he does. It's kind of sad, though. He had a really nice girlfriend- or, so I heard- but he just didn't feel the chemistry. He's a strange dude."

"Alright, Ronny." He looked at Carly and rose a brow. "It's my pet name for you."

"Alrgith, and I'll name you Carly." Carly shook her head and followed Ronny into his home. It was amazing. They were very high class people. "Hey, Amy, where's everybody." A blonde girl about the age of fourteen was standing before them.

"They went to go do that weird debutante thing for Marissa. So now it's only me, you and Stones." Carly looked at both of them. Amy realized what she said. "Stones is his nickname," she chuckled. Carly nodded in relif.

"Hey dude," called a voice. "Where's my clean shirts?" A shirtless figure walked out of the hallway. Carly tensed at the familiarity of the boy. It was Derek.


	8. Chapter 8

Vanessa sighed in relief as she saw the small blue strip at the end of the stick. She looked back at her body. The bloat in her stomach had disappeared; she guessed it was just from the nervousness. She called Gibby. "Guess what? I'm not pregnant," she chuckled. She only heard Gibby breathing. "Gibby, are you-"

"Marry me, Vanessa," he blurted out. Vanessa's eyes widened. "The thought of having a child with you made me feel joyful. Even if you don't want a child now, I want you to be with me."

"Gibby," Vanessa said with tears filling up her eyes. "I'd love to." She continued talking to her fiancé, as well as going to get a ticket back to Seattle. Rosemary stood at the end of the stairs. "I'll call you back, Charles." She couldn't use his nickname around her aunt.

"I want you out of my house now," she said sternly. "I talked to your mother, and she agreed with me that you should go and get your head set straight about the dos and don'ts of life. I'm sending you to boot camp, until you get your head straight. Now get out of my sight. "

Carly sat awkwardly in front of Derek. She sat next to Amy, with Roderick sitting at the head of the table. She bit her lip and looked at her plate nervously, hoping Derek wouldn't talk to her. She stabbed a green bean and brought it to her mouth.  
>"Will you pass the roll basket?" A voice asked. She tried to keep her eyes concentrated on her peas to avoid eye contact. She felt his green eyes on her. She looked up and passed the rolls to him. He smiled and nodded. "I'd hold on to this one if I was you," Derek sayed cheerfully.<p>

Why was he doing this, acting like nothing happened between them? Carly made her fork clatter on the table. She scooted out of her chair and put her hands on the table in a leaning position. She looked back and forth between the boys. "I don't get it. Did you not know that I went out with him?"

"I never went out with anybody," Derek said in defense. "I just met you, anyway."

"Save it, Derek," Carly said. Derek's eyes widened at his own name. She looked over at Amy and Roderick. They looked like they were about to start crying.

"Why don't you guys go clean up the leftovers and I'll talk to Carly," Amy said as she stood up as well as the boys. She waited until the kitchen door closed. She walked over to Carly. "I can't believe you're the same Carly Shay that Derek dated."

"So he did date me. Why-"

"He didn't date you. _Derek _dated you. That's Henry. "

Carly was surprised that Derek had a twin brother she never told her about. He never even said he had siblings, so she wasn't very surprised. She looked around. "Where is he then?"

"He's," Amy choked out her last three words. "Derek is dead."

"That was fun, wasn't it my darling," Freddie leaned in and kissed Sam's cheek. She felt blood rise to her cheeks. She looked at her date.

"It was okay." She locked eyes with Freddie. They shared a long kiss, feeling the warmth they had for each other. They pulled away and went to their car. Freddie thought of the right moment. Sam was looking where he hid it.

"Why don't you get my glasses from out of the glove box," he said nervously. He wanted her to see the small black velvet box. She reached in, and a brow went up when she felt the smoothness of velvet. She pulled it out and twirled in her hands.

"Fredddie?" she turned to the driver's spot. He wasn't there. She turned to face her door and saw him on one knee.

"Samantha Puckett, will you marry me?" Sam felt the tears roll down her face. She nodded and hugged Freddie tightly around his neck. She pulled away so he could put the chunk of diamond on her finger. "It's five carats. I would've got you a bigger one, but I know you're not the flashy type." Sam chuckled and continued talking to her soon-to-be-husband.

"_How could I do that to Carly. I've messed up with her; I don't even want to show my face again to her. I should go and try to make it better with Vanessa in the morning." He went into his bed and dreamt how he broke Carly's heart. He hoped she would find someone; she was too good for him anyway. Vanessa was too good for him too, but she would be happy after what he did._

"_Leave me with one kiss, I don't think so." Vanessa left him standing there and he realized his mistake. He left heart-broken again. He didn't want to see Vanessa like that. He wrote a note in his jagged handwriting._

_Dear Vanessa,_

_ I loved you, but I sadly loved Carly, too. I'm sorry for my actions, I believe I could've done better, but I have failed. Please forgive me and tell Carly I'm sorry for hurting her, as well as you. I felt I should've had you for my own, but I felt proud when I got your love, and I wanted more. It was like a desire to be loved._

_ I felt that the love I gotten from you and Carly was the love I thought I never got from my family, I was always the least favorite. Whenever we went somewhere, I was never asked if I wanted something, or if I did, I would have to pay the bill. With you and Carly, I felt safe. I'm sorry once more that I broke both of your hearts, or at least attempted to. This may be the last words you hear from me._

_ Dear Sorrow,_

_ Derek Brown_

_He thought about leaving the note there, but istead, he picked it up and walked out on her balcony. He took out his lighter and burnt the small tip of the paper, watching the black and orange flames dance and engulf it's prey. He walked away from what he had done, only feeling sorrow in his heart._

"The next morning, we heard on the news that a terrible car accident happened. It turned out to be Derek. When the police looked, they found there was no brake pedal in the car. We were heartbroken. What was really unfortunate for my parents was that they found the note that he written Vanessa and you. They immensely felt pain. Ever since then, they've been watching me, Henry, Roderick and Marissa non-stop. He doesn't want the same fate as Derek's for us. I'm sorry you found this all out now." The girls turned and saw the door open.

"Carly Shay," a girl with glowing green eyes, long and curly brown hair, and a red poufy dress on. She looked at her parents, who quickly left the room upstairs. The only words Carly heard from them was the mother telling her to fold the dress when she takes it off. The girl shook her head to herself. She perked up and walked over to Carly. "Hi, I'm Marissa."

"How did you know my name," Carly asked confused. Marissa chuckled.

"Sam and Freddie attended my party and they gave me a very intimate description of you. They were right; black haired, brown eyed, and beautiful." She stretched out the word beautiful, making Carly blush. "I thought we would be good friends." Marissa smiled.

"Don't you have a boyfriend you can nag," Roderick and Derek-er, Henry said in unison. Marissa pushed both her brothers playfully.

"Sorry we couldn't make it to your party sis. It would be too soon for people to see me," Henry said gloomy. The color drained from Marissa's face and Carly felt upset with Marissa. Marissa nodded and gave Carly a slip of paper.

**1-745-555-0000 call me, soon to be best friend! We can have plans for tomorrow!**


End file.
